


Gotta think twice before you react

by Takene_ne



Series: random AU drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Everybody Lives, Everyone agrees, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kakashi and Obito are being dumb and Rin has to deal with their shit (again!), Letters, M/M, Minato is a Troll, Rin has a penpal, Team as Family, Timeline What Timeline, baby Naruto is adorable, so is Gai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takene_ne/pseuds/Takene_ne
Summary: Epistolary in which Kakashi and Obito can’t stay serious for the love of it, Rin is their awesome, though reallydoneminder and Minato chuckles in the background like a proud dad he is.





	Gotta think twice before you react

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Obviously. If that was the case, _they_ would be _alive._**  
>  Title: _Shinedown – Diamond Eyes_  
>  ________________________________________________________________  
> Prompt letter: **C**  
>  W: clarify, call, conservation  
> N: competition, college, concept  
> V: convince, cool, correspond  
> A: capable, cultural, curious  
> Character letter: R

   

     `My Dear Bee!`

     `How’s life in Kumo? Do you miss me much? You’d better, ‘cause I miss you, too! Hugs for A and the team, especially Mabui and Karui! Life’s here sooo boring without my girls! (Oh, before I forget – I’m attaching some special Kohona lollipop samples for Omoi, so you can hug him from me, too!)`  
     `By the way, how are matters with A? Did he finally accept your quest to become the world’s most famous rapper? I bet you had so much fun talking to him only in rhymes as you told me last time you would. Wish I could’ve seen his face! Your brother can be so stern it’s scary sometimes, you know, and a good laugh could only serve him right! _If_ he’s able to laugh, that is… I’m kidding! Just kidding!`  
     ` Here’s everything exactly as it was, but it’s a good thing, I suppose. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san are head over heels for their little boy and so are we! He has the bluest of eyes you can find and Minato-sensei’s sunshine hair. I’m pretty sure he’ll grow up to be a little terror, ‘cause even now everything has to be the way _he_ wants it to. Just you try to put him down and disappear from sight, catastrophe is certain! And… Those dorks named him _Naruto_ , can you believe? Jiraiya-jiji almost died from happiness, but poor kid won’t have a life once he’ll start at school, and it will be _me_ to soothe the laments, I’m sure. Because my morons will be too busy laughing their asses off at the kid’s miserable fate, the a-holes. They’re doing it already, and Naruto’s only three months old! He can’t even speak, yet!`  
     ` Speaking of my boys, they outdid themselves again. I swear, the day will come when I’ll take an axe (or a spoon, at this point it really doesn’t matter anymore) and simply end their ridiculous existence. And the world will thank me for it.`  
     `Kakashi somehow convinced Gai that college’s courtyard is the best place for _who’s-the-coolest-dude-around_ competition (not the other way around! I’m deeply shocked, too!) and now they’re doing hand-stand push-ups dressed in fluffy, animal pj’s. The sight is… dreadful. But I’m cheering anyway. It’s still better than the hula dance-off from half an hour ago. Obito’s here, too – he says hi, by the way – jumping around them taking photos and I’m certain some of the absurd facial expression he caught will end up as dorm’s walls decorations. There’s no way in flaming hell he’ll ever let go of Kakashi in a grass skirt and I sense a theme for their bachelor party here. Yes, I’m evil like that.`  
     ` They’re calling me now to be a referee for the next discipline, so I guess I’ll end it at that.`

     `Take good care!`  
     `Kisses & Hugs!`

    ` **Rin ♡**  
`

o0o

     `Dear Bee!`

     `Thank you so much for the plushie Fox! Naru-chan absolutely _loves_ him. They’re inseparable! Minato-sensei’s sulking, ‘cause he even abandoned his so far favourite stuffed frogs, and now with Jiraiya-jiji gone in Ame with Nagato-nii, there’s no one else to support him in the family amphibian adoration traditions. I felt almost sorry for the poor guy at first (he’s so _ugly_ when he cries, you wouldn’t even believe!) but then I remembered all the stupid frog-related pranks he ever orchestrated when I was little and so I’m not anymore.`  
     ` What do you mean _A approved_? Just like that? No complaining, no sulking, no _threats_? I’m impressed. Really, truly impressed. Mabui’s a queen we don’t deserve. Tell her I owe her a big one.`  
     ` So a tour, huh? Who would’ve guessed it’ll work out after so many years. I always believed in you, though. You know that, right?`  
     `I’d go with you, but Kushina-san needs my help with Naru-chan (with so many idiotic yet eager men around it’s a miracle the kid’s still intact) so be good and don’t play with any groupies when I’m not there. I believe in Karui keeping a careful eye on you, but Gods, your enthusiasm can be misleading and who knows what the poor random girls might delude themselves with…`  
    `Anyways, good luck, dear! Kick their asses hard!`

`Keep in touch, and I’ll see you soon!`

`**Rin ♡**  
`

o0o

     `Bee!`

     `Remember that silly contest my so called best friends were so excited about? The imbeciles went along with it and now I’m going to murder them. Brutally.`  
     `Guess you’ll be visiting me in jail, not in an amusement park.`

`I’m sorry`

`**Rin**  
`

o0o

     `Dearest Bee!`

     `You really should change your alias from _Killer_ to _Sweet!_ I don’t know what I would’ve done without your support but be sure this would be censored, convict mail, not that of a free woman.`  
     ` I have nothing against energy conservation, really, I don’t. It’s important to do the little things that can help the environment. But having Obito yell at me every time he saw me opening the water stream on full capacity and Kakashi appearing out of thin air to deliver a lecture on dangerous chemicals in plastic wraps or clarify the concept of entropy in the middle of the night is too much. Way, way too much. Why do I live with them, again? They are both chronically incapable of staying sane for longer than a day and I can’t wait to kiss them goodbye when they’ll finally be married and off to see the world on that big, festive journey of theirs. They’ll be Nagato-nii’s problem once they reach Ame and I’ll happily pray for his sanity. Or whatever of it he still has left. `    
     `I’m so glad to hear the Land of Water greeted you so well! You’ve always wanted to visit Kiri, haven’t you? I wish I could’ve been there with you, too, but it’s only few more months before I’m able to take a break, so be patient, my dear!`  
     `Tell A I’m so proud of his election! I was rooting for him (we all were!) and it’s a wondrous joy to be able to see him fulfil his dream. And now that you’re on the best way to fulfil yours as well, there’s nothing that could dim my happiness.`    
     `Please, don’t torture Omoi too much, he was just trying to be helpful.`

`**Your Rin ♡**  
`

o0o

    ` My Sweetest Bee!`

     `Congratulations on such a successful tour! You’re a star now and seems like I have to keep up so you won’t leave me behind! I know you wouldn’t, but it’s a nice thought – to have something to live up to.`  
     `Obito and Kakashi started their journey already, thank Gods. It’s a shame you couldn’t make it to their wedding ceremony, though. It was beautiful. All the friends came together to celebrate; Kushina-san and Minato-sensei were the parents of honour, little Itachi held the rings and Gai cried throughout all the event. I even bullied him into a non-green suit! Talk about life achievements, ha! Even Nagato-nii came with his family all the way from Ame, and they gifted the newly-weds with cloudy, tasteless, black and red travel cloaks. Obito was ecstatic.`    
     `Now that everything is settled here I can prepare for my own leave and hope the future that awaits me is curious, bright and joyous. And full of quality rap, of course.`

     `See you in Kumo very, very soon!`  
     `Love you! `  
`❤︎ ❤︎ ❤︎`

`**Your Rin ♡**  
`

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have _no idea_ where this came from :D I guess now I'm stuck in a rare-pair hell?


End file.
